Aurora, and the Witches' place in the food chain
by vorethewitches
Summary: Taking place after Cell absorbs the Strike Witches, but before he wipes out the Brave Witches. Aurora E. Juutilainen gets a surprise visit from a green stranger during a quiet patrol, but it turns out this creature is a messenger of death! Witches are powerful in their world, but when Cell arrives from the future, he shows Aurora where they truly belong on the food chain!


Cell had just successfully absorbed Yoshika and destroyed the Strike Witches, and his next orders were to go after the Brave Witches next; specifically to absorb Karibuchi Takami so he could acquire her Neuroi core hunting skills. But before doing even that, there was a certain witch that needed to be assassinated. If she weren't, she could easily interfere with Cell's next mission.

In short, she was more dangerous than any of the Brave Witches.

Cell's intel on her was quite interesting. She wasn't an airborne witch like the others he faced, but was an expert on the ground. She was also the older sister of one of the Strike Witches that Cell had absorbed. That made him even more anxious to play with his food.

The best and only approach would be to ambush her. He snuck into the Suomus forest through the snow and summoned Eilanya's familiar: Eila's fox revealed itself as Cell's features, but Sanya's antennae also began flashing around his head. "This should make looking for her much easier..." he chuckled.

As a land-battle witch, Aurora E. Juutilainen was stationed by the Suomus/Orussia border to help retrieve fallen witches from the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, but also to fend off any ground based Neuroi as well.

Today had been rather quiet, with no Neuroi presence to fight and report. She was sitting at her campsite cleaning her units after she had just finished her meal not long ago, but she started to grow some pressure in her lower stomach. "Ugh...time for a bathroom break."

Aurora grabbed her big sack of tools and walked over to a nearby riverbank.

Using her trusty shovel, Aurora dug out a hole in the ground for her to use as a toilet outside. It had to be deep enough to fill, but small enough so that she wouldn't fall in. Once she was satisfied with it, she tossed her shovel on the ground and slowly slid off her black tights and white panties down to her ankles.

Aurora sat down on the hole, and waited for her body to dispel everything it had stored up back to the earth. She pulled her knees in and tucked them tightly to her chest, and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm...ugh..."

First came a rather large bowel movement; Aurora held her breath for about five seconds as she excreted out an impressive amount of poop in a single link. Her anus twitched a few times after forcing it out, and Aurora exhaled deeply before another smaller brown link with an even larger girth squeezed out of her butt.

After her bowel movement, Aurora began spraying urine all over inside the hole for close to twenty seconds. It splashed around, getting her genitals and ass wet and dirty. Once she felt the last few drops, she stood up and pulled her panties and tights up to her thighs before wiping her butt with a towel inside her uniform.

Aurora tossed the dirtied towel back to the snow, and completely pulled up her tights and underwear back up to cover her freezing rear end. She grabbed her shovel, looked back down at her business, and began to bury her mixture of human waste.

"Oh yeah..." a raspy voice whispered out. "Hehehehehehehe...

Aurora jerked back around. "Who's there! Were you just watching me?!" she shouted. The voice didn't sound familiar, so it couldn't have been on of her male engineers who frequently assisted her.

Cell was hovering in the air above her, and lowered himself to the ground. "Hello there," he said, licking his chops.

Aurora looked at the large green creature who started to approach her. "Were...were the Neuroi always this perverted...?" She started to walk backwards at the sight of him closing in.

"I'm no Neuroi, but I am going to kill you. I just had to wait for the time you were most vulnerable!"

"You sick creep!" Aurora dashed back to her campsite.

Cell had noticed her gear still in the snow. He picked up her shovel, and began following her.

Aurora pulled the covers off of her land-battle unit as quickly as she could while summoning her wolf familiar. She then ripped off her boots, ignoring the freezing snow between her toes. But before she could get inside her unit and prepare for battle, she was struck in the head with her own shovel.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Blood began to seep out of her forehead.

Cell stood over the injured witch. "Now then...what should I do with you?" He slammed the shovel into the ground spade first.

"Mmmrrrmmmmm..." Aurora moaned as she felt her wolf familiar being yanked on. Cell had dragged the witch through the snow by her tail, away from her weapons and gear.

Once she started to regain consciousness, Aurora felt her clothes being undone. Her blue uniform was ripped off; her undershirt was pulled over her head, and her bra was also roughly yanked off. Her tights and panties were ripped away from her legs, leaving Aurora completely naked in the snow. "You bastard!"

"Since I just watched you take a dump, it inspired me to turn you into a pile of shit!"

Aurora covered herself. "What the hell?! If you're not a Neuroi...then what the hell are you?!"

Cell wagged his fox tail that he stole from Eila. "Take a closer look at me," he provoked.

Aurora saw a witch's familiar poking out of Cell's head and back, much like a witch. She also saw that he had a night witch's abilities with his antennas flashing brightly. However, the fox ears and tail looked very familiar.

With blood still dripping from her head, the freezing witch asked, "Just what is this...?"

Cell raised his tail in the air, opened it into cylinder form, and replied, "Allow me to explain: I'm here to absorb and destroy all witches in the world. I'm taking your powers so that I can destroy the Neuroi on my own!"

Still covering her breasts and privates, Aurora was speechless.

"Along the way, I gobbled up your little sister and her friends! She was especially delicious...that's how I came to be now. I could absorb you as well..." Cell continued to creep closer. "But you have no special powers to combat the Neuroi. I only need to kill you so you won't interfere with me while I destroy the Brave Witches next!"

The witch stood up and ignored his words. "No, it can't be...Eila can't be dead...can she?" she asked herself as she tried to retreat to her spare clothes.

"I'm afraid your time is up!" Cell darted back in front of Aurora and kicked her to the ground.

"Aaarrrgghhh!"

"You're not so tough and scary when you fight me, are you!" Cell smiled. "I've eaten a witch before, and now it's time to show your witches' place in the food chain!"

Cell raised his tail back in the air, and a large lump started to push itself out of his back, and down the tail's tube. Aurora watched in horror as a witch's remains were squeezed out of his tail: bones were mixed into the brown pile of dung, as well as a white uniform and blue and white striped panties.

Grabbing the excreted witch's underwear sticking out from the pile, Cell said, "This little girl was delicious. But her nutrients were also quite beneficial. So don't be afraid...it's just the circle of life! AAaahhahahahahaha!"

Dropping the panties to the snow, Cell wrapped Aurora around her waist with his tail. "Nooooo! Let me go! I'll make you pay for killing Eila!"

Her familiar's tail wagged back in forth, trying to lend its magic to Aurora. Unfortunately for her, Cell was just too strong, and as a witch, she was too old for her magic to be of any use.

"I hope you enjoy the warm confines of my stomach!" Cell opened his mouth wide, and lowered a struggling Aurora inside.

He clamped down on her shoulders, slurping up her silver hair. He sucked in her big and bare breasts, using his tongue to fondle her tits as they started to protrude largely due to the warmth inside Cell's mouth.

Cell slurped up her back, and had reached her midsection. His tail let Aurora go, as he could easily devour her with half her body down. Aurora's legs flailed about, kicking as hard as possible, while her familiar also struggled not to be eaten; the mighty wolf brushed its tail back and forth, sweeping across Aurora's bare ass.

The Suomus witch's large round butt cheeks suddenly clenched together as they were stuck inside Cell's mouth. Her legs stopped kicking, and the rest of her body stopped struggling for a few moments, as Aurora's lightly dirt anus squeezed out one more large brown link of poop. Once it fell to the snow, Cell slurped up her ass into his mouth, and her bare legs in as well.

Aurora's feet and squirming toes poked out his mouth, but they were last of the witch that would ever be seen of her. Cell sucked in her feet; and in one swift motion - swallowed Aurora whole and gulped her for good. Only until the lump in his throat was pushed downwards and disappeared was his food finally down and ready to be digested.

Cell rubbed his gut, and felt the witch still struggling inside. He could even hear her shrieking screams from within, as his stomach acids began its process of burning and dissolving her.

He then glanced down at Aurora's last business. Grabbing a plastic bag from her supplies, Cell carefully picked up what was left of her, and put it inside. "My, my...you had quite an appetite!" He zipped it up and added, "I'm certain Maloney and his team of scientists would love to examine this...there might even be some residual magic that these witches leave behind every time they take a dump!"


End file.
